


Deft

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Seasonal, Self-Discovery, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: Clark and Bruce meet someone who sets them both on a path of sexual discovery, but will they follow it to the end?





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Deft 1/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,753  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce meet someone who sets them both on a path of sexual discovery, but will they follow it to the end?

~B~

Aboard the Watchtower, like a silent sentinel Batman watched the proceedings with a keen eye. The leaders of the nations of Earth were aboard after requesting to use the space station as a place to hold their summit with the assembly of leaders from alien worlds wanting to investigate the possibility of future cooperation with Earth. The members of the Justice League had voted amongst themselves and agreed for their base of operations to be the neutral embassy, to negate any squabbles about a delegation being hosted in one particular country or another.

They’d been an argument whether or not to put Christmas decorations up, they’d had to remind the President not everyone celebrated Christmas and it could confuse the alien delegates.

To Batman it was a potential powder keg. Earth’s leaders were barely able to work together and co-exist as it was without dealing with other worlds too. He should be grateful it was going well, but behind the cowl, he was just as bored at this meet and greet as the ones that he had to attend back home in the Gotham. 

Luckily, nobody had attempted to bother him, his stance, and reputation was keeping them away. Stoically, he was using the opportunity to practise patience.

He turned his back on the crowd of party goers, gazed out the observation deck window, and observed the spaceships parked out there, most too big to park in the landing bay.

A few moments later, someone spoke behind him, “Any chance of a quote, Mr Batman sir.”

Batman stilled. He shook his head minutely, and turned around.

The man standing in front of him, timidly reached up, adjusted his black framed glasses, and swallowed hard at having Batman’s full attention. Clark Kent was one of the few reporters who had been allowed to cover the summit and have access to the space station. Batman narrowed his gaze at the man before him. Mr Kent stuttered, “T-this sure was a s…swell idea, I… I mean look at all these bigwigs, surely you have an opinion.”

He replied lowly, “You want a quote, well here’s one. I think Superman was an idiot to think this was a good idea.”

The reporter’s eyes widened, “Really, I always got the impression you, and Superman was like b…best buddies or something.”

Batman scowled in response, and then the reporter’s eyebrows rose behind his lenses, his lips pursed and then they blossomed into a mischievous smile. Batman grumbled, “Stop it.”

Clark stepped up to the side of him, and gazed out at the spaceships. He commented, “It’s like a mall parking lot out there. Do you think they all came in their biggest spaceships on purpose?”

“The idea of one-upmanship isn’t farfetched.” He commented.

His best friend smiled, “Was that a pun?”

He rolled his eyes, “Not exactly.” Then he wondered, “I’m surprised you got the gig, I’d have thought Lois would be chomping at the bit to be on this.”

The reporter shrugged broad shoulders camouflaged by beige, “Knowing Lois, she’d dig too much and cause an intergalactic incident.”

His lips curled at the corner. “It might’ve been better to entertain one alien ambassador at a time. Some of these planets don’t get along with each other never mind us.” He concurred.

His friend nodded, “I know but remember we’re only a neutral place, like Switzerland. The outcome has got nothing to do with us.”

Batman squinted sideways at him.

Clark grinned, “Okay, if it ends in intergalactic war, with Earth as the target then it’s our business.”

He pursed his lips. “Optimist.”

“I am an optimist, hopefully by the end of the party tonight everyone can go home with at least some good feelings about each other.” Batman groaned under his breath, and his friend uttered, “What?”

“That’s the other thing. God knows why the President thought it was a good idea to invite the social elite. What kind of impression is Bruce Wayne supposed to make on these alien ambassadors.”

His friend shrugged, “Maybe he thought having the captains of industry here could encourage trade agreements or something.”

He winced behind the cowl, “Then Lucius should be here, not me.”

Clark chuckled, “You’re not here yet.”

With a subtle curl of his lip, “Neither are you. When is Superman going to make an appearance, this is supposed to be your shift too?” He asked wryly.

The reporter glanced over his shoulder. Across the room, his focus landed on Wonder Woman. “Diana is the ambassador isn’t she?”

Batman smirked knowingly, “You’re putting it off as long as you can, aren’t you?”

His friend winced, “You know I’m not into parties, especially when I’m in the glare of the spotlight.”

“Which you always are, as Superman.” He acknowledged.

Clark huffed, “Yeah.”

“That’s what you get for inviting them here.” He goaded.

The other man rolled his eyes, “Maybe but I have the feeling that the President would’ve invited Bruce Wayne wherever it was held. So you wouldn’t have got out of it anyway.”

Batman grumbled and looked out the window again.

Then Clark said, “Speaking of invitations, my mom wants to know if you want to come for Christmas Eve.” Clark urged, “Diana’s going home to Themyscira, but J'onn’s going to be there.”

“Alfred and I don’t normally do much, and besides I think Barbara is making Dick spend Christmas with her family.”

With a shrug, Clark said, “Well, think about it and let me know.”

He nodded along stoically.

Then his friend asked, “So when is Bruce Wayne going to show up, or is he going to be fashionably late?”

He glanced at Clark and sighed loudly.

~S~

Clark smiled at his grumbling best friend. Though he was teasing him about it, Clark felt the same way, he’d much rather stay here, or better yet go back to the Manor and just hang out with Bruce than be here. He sighed himself, and glanced around again, and that was when he caught sight of Diana glowering across the room at them. 

He groaned under his breath and then said to Bruce, “I better go. See you later.”

Batman nodded laconically.

Clark slumped his shoulders, adjusted his glasses, and then returned to the guests. 

He spent the next few minutes circulating, trying to find a titbit or angle for his report about the summit. Until, he was accosted by a seething Wonder Woman. Quietly but forcefully, she demanded, “Am I doing this on my own?”

He adjusted his glasses, “I’m trying to get details for my story…” he glanced around furtively, “…G… goddess.”

Diana shook her head, her lips twitched, but she fought back a smile. “Batman is being unhelpful, and you… couldn’t you find more details for your story…” she shrugged her slim but powerful shoulders, “…as a hospitable host.”

As Bruce had guessed, he had been putting off Superman’s arrival, but he knew Diana wasn’t going to stand for carrying the load alone. He exhaled, and then he smiled adoringly, “Anything for you, princess.”

Diana tilted her head, and said wryly, “Thank you, Mr Kent.”

~*~

Because the delegates, mostly the human ones, but some of the aliens too needed quarters, the members of the Justice League had had to give up their quarters. So Clark had to transport down to Metropolis, go home, and get changed and return wearing just his uniform. It only took two minutes but the hassle of it was annoying.

He thought about having something to eat, before he went back. There was a buffet being provided, mostly snacks of unknown origin that were there to welcome the alien ambassadors. He guessed he could commandeer all the human snacks, he was just grateful that Flash had the second shift in the morning or he’d have no chance grabbing them.

~*~

He returned to the space station, took a fortifying breath at the doorway, and then entered the observation deck. As he entered, the human ambassadors noticed and gave nods of greeting. He nodded back politely.

He approached Diana from behind, and then said over her shoulder, “Well, I’m here Diana.”

His teammate turned to face him and then smiled with a gleam in her eyes, “I’m pleased you made It.” then she motioned to the ambassador that she was conversing with, “Re-al of Vana, this is Kal-El of Krypton.”

Superman offered his hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

The silver skinned alien didn’t offer his hand, but he glanced over Superman imperiously, “Kryptonian, I didn’t think any of those were left.”

Clark tensed his jaw but said amiably, “Not many but there are a few.”

“So what are you doing here with no world to represent?” he sneered.

Beside them, Diana cleared her throat, “Kal-El and I aren’t here to represent anyone, we are only hosting.”

Re-al glanced between them, “You are as one?”

The translator was having a hard time, or this guy was just being supercilious. Diana asked, “Sorry… as one?”

“You are mated.” The alien said.

Diana opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, then she glanced at Superman. Enjoying the dumbstruck look on her beautiful face, Superman smiled with fondness in return. Diana pursed her lips together, and then denied, “No, we are comrades, and friends that’s all.”

Superman pinched his lips together, and glanced around the room. Through the crowd, he thought he glimpsed Bruce. He smiled in relief, and then said, “Excuse me, I just saw someone I need to say hello to.”

Then he moved away, and headed in the direction, he spied him. 

As he got there, he couldn’t see him anywhere. He squinted at the oddness, and then scanned the crowds with his super-vision. Nope, he couldn’t see him. He expanded his hearing and listened for his heartbeat, and found it wasn’t on board the space station at all. 

That’s weird, he thought. He must’ve left to go get changed as Clark had. But whom had he just seen, who looked so much like his friend.

As he wondered, his eyes found the buffet table and he headed there instead. As he popped his second vol-au-vent into his mouth, Diana appeared beside him, and scolded, “You left me there with that…” she harrumphed, “So you could eat snacks.”

He could tell the event, and being in charge was getting to her, he’d only seen her so ruffled and exasperated during battle. He snorted softly, “You’re reminding me of Lois right now.”

Diana’s eyes widened, “Are you insulting me?”

Superman’s own eyes widened, “No, of course not, you’re both beautiful sassy women, why would it be an insult.”

Wonder Woman swallowed hard, “I guess from your perspective it’s not. Are you and Lois …?”

Superman smirked, “Mated?” he shook his head, “No, not for a long time.”

He saw on her face, she wasn’t sure how to proceed with this relationship chat. He smiled, and then glanced around. His focus caught on a woman across the room. She wore blue robes that looked like cashmere but probably wasn’t; her hair was long dark and free. Moment’s ago, he had compared Lois and Diana, and the woman across the room, was the epitome of both of his beautiful friends. 

He swallowed hard and asked roughly, “Who’s that?”

Diana followed his gaze, and she said softly, almost dreamily, “That is Fallon of the Androgyni. He’s beautiful isn’t he?”

Superman turned and stared at Wonder Woman, “That’s a man?”

His friend smiled and said, “The Androgyni appear however you want them to be.”

He stared at the beautiful being across the room, mesmerised, he picked up a cup of punch, crossed the room, and handed it to her.

~B~

A little while later, a finely tailored Bruce Wayne wandered around, shaking hands, paws, and tentacles and exchanging pleasantries. He was just as bored now as he was earlier, except now he carried a tumbler glass, and was taking sips of punch made from some sort of alien fruit.

He came to a halt as he saw Superman among the throng. He was chatting to a beautiful dark haired woman in blue robes. He watched Superman smile, one that was playing towards shy. Bruce knew that in a normal situation as Clark, that smile would be undeniably shy. 

Unconsciously, Bruce smiled in response to seeing it. He collected another glass of punch from a waiter, and carried it over. As he approached, he had to blink, as Superman’s companion seemed to shift, for a mere second she looked like a handsome dark haired man instead. As he reached them, he could tell she was definitely female. 

Superman glanced around at his arrival. He smiled as Bruce offered him the other glass of punch. They stared at each other for a long pause, deciding how well Superman and Bruce Wayne were supposed to know each other. Bruce smiled Brucie’s smile, “I saw you were without a drink Kal-El, I thought you might need one to get through the rest of the night.”

Taking his lead, Superman tilted his head charmingly, “Thank you Bruce.” he motioned his head to his companion, “Fallon this is Bruce Wayne, he’s one of Earth’s leading citizens. Bruce this is Fallon, the Androgyni delegate.”

He offered his hand, “Androgyni does that mean…?” 

Fallon took his hand and shook it. “Yes, my people have no labels for what we are, how we appear is how we are perceived by the observer.” 

He chuckled lightly, and said charmingly, “You look like a beautiful woman to me. Now is that my perception or is it Kal-El’s.”

Superman took a sip of punch and uttered, “I see a lovely dark haired woman too.”

Bruce turned and smiled at his friend, “We must have the same taste in companions.”

Fallon glanced around the room, and motioned, “I see these aliens of different worlds, I see the humans of Earth and I see many levels of beauty.”

Superman agreed, “There’s definitely a variety.”

The beautiful alien smiled, “Yes, but I see a most beautiful female over there.” they turned and saw she meant Diana, “I see the most beautiful of males standing before me now. The beauty isn’t that different.” pointing to another woman nearby, “Both your beauty surpasses hers, as your female comrade’s surpasses most men here.”

Bruce and Superman met each other’s gaze, Superman was beginning to blush, but Bruce smiled, and suavely said to Fallon, “Thank you, Fallon.”

Seeing their reactions, Fallon’s pretty eyed gaze went from one to the other. “You don’t see the beauty in the other, because your world says you are both male?”

Superman licked his lips nervously, “It’s not that simple, Fallon… on Earth we have, well sometimes both men and women can find the same sex attractive.”

“So you both know that each other are beautiful?”

Superman ducked his head and then glanced up at Bruce through his eyelashes, and his cheeks pinked even more. “Well…”

Bruce smirked as he enjoyed seeing Clark’s bashfulness. He said wryly, “Kal-El is definitely a very handsome man, there’s no doubt about that.”

His friend rolled his eyes at him in response.

Fallon’s beautiful face crinkled with a frown, “Is handsome not beautiful… these different words are difficult for the translator to understand.”

Bruce chuckled lightly, and admitted, “Yeah handsome is a kind of beautiful.”

He met his friend’s gaze, and then Superman smiled, and then revealed, “And everyone on Earth knows how sexy Bruce is.”

Their alien companion frowned again, “Sexy… is this beautiful too?”

Superman’s eyes widened and then he cleared his throat. “Not exactly, you can be sexy without being beautiful, it means he’s…” he took a breath, “He’s good at making…”

Fallon wondered, “Sex, he’s deft at making sexual intercourse?” Bruce was rooted to the spot in amazement of this conversation. Then Fallon turned to him and inquired, “You excel at performing sexual intercourse, Bruce?”

A part of him, the real part wished this conversation hadn’t started, but the other part, Brucie had to keep up appearances. He had a sip of punch, and replied cockily, “That’s what I’ve been told.”

Fallon nodded thoughtfully, and then turned back to Superman, “You told him this Kal-El?”

Superman choked out a gasp, “No. Um no I… we… haven’t… no.”

 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Deft 2/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,584  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark share an experience.

~*~

Bruce’s eyes widened in alarm as he watched Superman’s strong confident façade crumble bypassing Clark’s natural shyness and straight into Clark Kent’s stutter. He noticed as a couple of guests near to them turned and looked on in surprise. Subtly, Bruce guided Superman to the doorway, and out of earshot. Clark grimaced at himself, and muttered, “Sorry.”

He patted his shoulder, “There’s no reason to apologise to me C…” he noticed the beautiful alien had followed them out, so he amended, “…Kal-El.”

Fallon looked at them curiously, “I don’t understand what is happening.”

With mortification, Clark groaned under his breath, and Bruce revealed, “He’s just a little shy.”

Oddly endeared, the alien smiled. “You are beautiful and good natured Kal-El, there’s no reason to be uncertain.”

Superman smiled softly, and Fallon reached up, and kissed him gently on the lips. Bruce raised a brow. Obviously, she was enamoured with Kal-El. Clark sighed and kissed her back slowly, but when she pulled back, he sniggered softly, “Wow this is crazy.”

Seeing Kal-El’s still bashful reaction, Fallon turned to Bruce and urged, “I came to this place to experience new people and new things, and that was very nice. Kal-El need not be shy. Come with us, you must help me prove it to him.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Us?”

“You tell me that you’re deft at performing sexual intercourse, prove it to me.”

His gaze returned to his friend. Clark was looking flabbergasted at the proposition. Without further ado, the alluring alien took both their hands and led them down the corridors to the quarters assigned to the delegates. She found her room, which turned out to be Clark’s own quarters and opened the door. 

As she entered, Bruce was guided along, but Superman pulled away and hesitated at the doorway. Bruce knew how he was feeling; he was feeling a little surprised as well at this turn of events. The night had gone from boring to something far from boring. Though threesomes weren’t a great turn on for him, they’d been times he’d entertained two women at once. It was easier to stay unattached that way. 

He’d never shared a woman with another man before, never thought about it. But now he realised looking at his friend standing nervously in the doorway, that if he had thought about it, Clark would probably be the man he would choose. It wasn’t necessarily about attraction it was more about trust and sharing an experience with his best friend.

When Clark met his gaze with a question there, Bruce gave him an encouraging smile. A crease came to the bridge of his friend’s nose, and a soft sigh escaped his mouth.

Fallon’s pretty eyes gazed at Kal-El and then she coaxed silkily, “Come on Kal-El, We won’t bite.”

He saw Clark’s eyes widen, and then Bruce had to blink as he saw Fallon’s features refine, and he saw that she had come to resemble Clark’s beautiful brunette writing partner Lois Lane. 

It was seeing the change right before his eyes that he realised that it was her superficial resemblance to Selina that had made her so attractive before. He remembered that split second earlier that she’d looked like a man. The woman - damn he had to remind himself that she wasn’t technically a man or woman - the beautiful alien wasn’t the spitting image of the feisty reporter but close enough to tempt Superman through the door and for it to swish closed behind him.

Fallon smiled with satisfaction, and then she took both their hands at the same time, and led them over to the bed. She leaned in and kissed Bruce. The strangeness of tonight, the excitement enticed him and he kissed her readily. As they kissed, he felt his best friend’s gaze on them; he had to admit to himself that it added to the excitement. The kiss ended, and then with no sign of nerves, she reached for her robes and let them fall from her shoulders to the floor. 

He heard Clark’s little groan of appreciation that voiced his own reaction. The body in front of them was feminine and curvy yet strong and fit. Full breasts, slim waist, and a triangle of neatly trimmed dark hair. He wondered if it was a facsimile of Lois Lane’s body, if so the reporter was worthy of admiration. 

Naked, Fallon climbed onto the bed, kneeling up on her haunches at the headboard; her focus went from one to the other expectantly. He knew what she expected. He felt a little nervous in front of his friend, but at the same time, he didn’t want Clark to see his nervousness. After all, it was Clark who had proclaimed Bruce was sexy in the first place.

With an air of nonchalance, Bruce reached for his tie, and removed it; he walked to one side of the bed and continued undressing. He saw Superman take a fortifying breath, before he walked to the other side of the bed, and mirrored him and began undressing too, starting with his red boots.

A few minutes later, they were standing opposite each other naked, and semi aroused. Reflexively, Bruce’s eyes travelled over Clark’s nude body. Fallon had been right; Clark was gorgeous. They met each other’s gazes, and then in sync they both climbed on the bed, kneeling up on either side of the feminine figure.

~S~

Kneeling on a bed, his own bed in his own quarters, with not just a beautiful stranger but his best friend too was nerve-racking and arousing at the same time. He was just trying his best not to look like a fool, especially in front of Bruce. 

He wasn’t a hapless virgin but compared to Bruce, he might as well be. He gazed at his friend, so confident so cocky… he laughed internally, at the so apt description at the moment. He could see the strength in Bruce's physique that powered Batman’s skill. He saw a few white lines, scars faded and only visible to a keen eye. He could see why Bruce was popular with the female population. 

He knew he himself wasn’t lacking physically but Bruce had confidence and that made the difference. He was surprised at himself that he’d been lured through the door, surprised he hadn’t made an excuse and bolted yet. But he knew why he’d been lured in.

His gaze found Fallon’s body, it was gorgeous, and sexy, almost familiar, and it had been a long time.

There was a moment of hesitation and then, Bruce proved his boast, proved his cocksureness, Bruce reached out and his hand caress her body, from her full breasts, over her flat stomach, down between her legs, and she gasped. 

She leaned in and she kissed Bruce. From her hums of pleasure, Bruce was a good kisser. Then she reached for their growing erections at the same time, and began to jerk them both slowly. Clark’s cock flexed and grew in her grasp, and he had to bite back an embarrassing gasp.

Then she leaned in and kissed Clark again, it was good, fiercer than he’d expected but good. Then as it ended, Clark’s eyes returned to Bruce’s body, the play of muscle. He watched as his cock lengthened in her sure stroking fist, as his strong hips rolled subtly, thrusting his cock.

Realising his preoccupation, Clark glanced up quickly, and he saw that Bruce was looking at him with such intense focus, that Clark licked his lips nervously. Then he asked uncertainly, “Do we take turns or…?”

The expert in seduction shook his head, and then Fallon who somehow seemed to be on the same page with Bruce, moved and lay down on the bed. She gazed up at them.

Bruce moved too to lie beside her, and then he reached up, cupped Clark’s head and he guided Clark down, guided him to Fallon’s rosy tipped nipple. Clark closed his lips around it and groaned. He heard a soft gasp from Fallon and then a deep hum from Bruce. He felt him, his friend’s face so close to his own as Bruce sucked her other nipple.

Clark pulled back slightly, and saw Bruce’s lips pursed and savouring. Their faces almost touching. It was strange; he couldn’t remember him and his best friend being so physically close before. They were so close; he could feel the warmth and silkiness of his skin, rubbing against his.

He breathed in and his nose and his mind catalogued the smell of his friend’s warm skin, spicy but subtle with a hint of chlorine, probably from swimming in his pool, body wash, shampoo and cologne all expensive and a touch of salt, dried sweat from being inside the Batsuit. Bruce hummed again, and Clark’s cock twitched. 

His skin felt prickly in response, and to combat that feeling, he tried to focus on Fallon’s delicious female body. He kissed her nipple, and then kissed and licked a path down her body, until he settled between her thighs. Then he leaned in and kissed her there.

She cried out, “Oh god, yes.”

He licked between her folds and found her clitoris and he focused there, and her hips bucked up to meet his mouth.

He heard a guttural, “Fuck.”

And he glanced up with his mouth still on her, and he met Bruce’s gaze intensely. He moaned at the attention, and mouthed and tasted her. He saw Bruce’s cock was rock hard, he watched as Bruce gave himself a stroke. Then he presented it to Fallon and she closed her lips around it and sucked.

He was so mesmerised that he stopped his attention, and watched for a few moments, however as he went to return to his task, he jumped a little as suddenly Bruce uttered, “What…?”

He had withdrawn and was staring at Fallon. 

Clark turned his attention to her as well, and he saw Fallon’s countenance had morphed into a beautiful dark haired man. He remembered in the observation deck when he’d thought he’d glimpsed Bruce through the crowd. He now knew that it had been Fallon. Although, she now looked like a man, with a muscled body and impressive cock it was obviously still Fallon before them, as he spoke in the same voice, “Is something wrong?”

Bruce must’ve seen that Clark was just as surprised as him, so Bruce explained, “You just look different now; you appear male to us.”

“And this no longer pleases you both?”

He knew that their companion was still the same person, and appearance shouldn’t matter but it did. Maybe if it had just been him and Fallon on their own, it wouldn’t matter, but with his best friend as audience, he didn’t know if he was willing to let Bruce see a different side to him. 

So Clark winced, “It’s just…”

Fallon smiled, and Clark felt something, as if he had tightened his grasp exquisitely on Clark’s erection. Bruce moaned softly too in response, obviously he’d felt it as well. Then Fallon gazed at Bruce's hard cock, and asked, “You no longer want to use this, you no longer want to kiss these lips.”

Clark watched as Bruce’s eyes focused on the beautiful alien’s lips, and then surprisingly Bruce closed the gap and kissed him. 

Seeing his best friend passionately kissing a man, made Clark's cock flex against the mattress. Fallon ended the kiss and looked down his body at Clark wryly. Encouraged by his best friend's actions, Clark groaned with desire, he studied what he was confronted with, he threw caution to the wind, and he leaned in and he covered the head of Fallon’s cock with his lips.

It had been a very long time, he groaned around the cock that was in his mouth. He heard, “Oh my god, C… shit Kal-El.”

He opened his eyes, and met his best friend’s gaze. There was shock on Bruce’s face, but there was also something else, his eyes devoured the sight of Clark’s lips stretched around a hard cock. Then Fallon suggested, “Do you want to taste?”

Bruce nodded, and murmured, “Let’s switch.”

Clark pulled off slowly, and smiled wolfishly at his best friend.

So Clark climbed up the bed as Bruce moved down it, and took Clark’s position between Fallon’s thighs. He watched as Bruce glanced towards him, before he took Fallon’s cock into his mouth. Clark’s cock flexed in response, and he guided it to the beautiful alien’s mouth. He cried out quietly as he sucked him with skill, and Clark cupped his head. 

All his worries and nervousness evaporated, replaced by passion, lust, and freedom. 

As he thrust into Fallon’s mouth, his best friend met his gaze, and Clark smiled mischievously. He manoeuvred, crawled over the length of Fallon’s body, and ended up meeting Bruce face to face with Fallon’s cock between them. His best friend raised an eyebrow at him, and then pulled slowly off Fallon’s cock. 

As Fallon continued to suck Clark off, Clark leaned in and licked the length of Fallon’s cock, and hummed. 

Bruce’s eyes sparkled with lust, and then he copied Clark’s actions and licked the length of the underside. Clark murmured, “You like that?”

“Oh yeah.” Bruce said huskily.

Then as one, they both licked up the length at the same time. As their tongues returned to their mouths, Bruce grinned, “You’re really a naughty boy aren’t you?”

Clark grinned in return, and whispered, “Shh don’t tell anyone.”

Bruce laughed, real and open, and then he asked, “Again?”

He leaned in again, and so did Bruce and they licked and mouthed their way up the length together their tongues almost meeting at the very tip. 

~B~

Bruce woke up the next morning, feeling like he’d been hit by a truck. His body ached. His sense of smell picked up the muskiness of dried sweat and come. He groaned loudly but then he smiled as he remembered why his body ached. 

'Damn, that was an incredible experience last night.' he thought as he stretched. 

He opened his eyes, and turned and saw the expanse of lightly golden skin of his best friend’s broad back. There was a gap in the bed between them. He squinted towards the bathroom, wondering if Fallon was in there. He couldn’t see or hear, so he settled down and closed his eyes again.

Moments later, he heard a soft groan from the other side of the bed. He wondered if it was weird lying comfortably naked in bed with his best friend, when the reason they were sharing a bed at all wasn’t still lying in bed between them.

Then he heard a whispered, “Uh-oh.”

With his eyes still closed, Bruce smirked in response to the worried noise. He even tittered a little. Then Clark asked with his back still to him, “Bruce?”

“Yeah?” he replied groggily.

“Was there something in that punch last night?”

“I don’t think so.” He said as he opened his eyes.

The mattress dipped as Clark turned over and looked at him. His friend’s eyes were sleepy and his black hair was adorably messy. He yawned. Then his friend’s eyes found the gap between them, and asked, “Where is she… he… I mean Fallon.”

“Bathroom, I think.”

Then Clark made a wittering sound, and asked, “What did we do, Bruce?”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Deft 3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,715  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce makes a discovery.

~B~

Although, he was unnerved himself by how easily he’d thrown himself into last night, he was enjoying Clark’s befuddlement. He smiled and teased, “It’s called a threesome, Clark.”

Clark rolled his eyes, “Well, yeah more like two twosomes on the same bed but…”

He found it funny after what he’d seen Clark do last night that his friend could still be so shy about it. Bruce laughed lightly at him, and then winced as the movement aggravated his aches. Clark crooked his arm, and laid his head again his hand. His eyes widened, “Are you okay?”

He chortled and glanced over Clark’s naked chest, noticing the nice bulge of his bicep and then motioned with his eyes lower. “I guess you don’t get aches and pains.”

Clark’s eyes widened even more. “You mean from…”

Bruce pursed his lips, “Yeah.”

Bruce still couldn’t believe he’d exposed his sexuality so blatantly in front of his best friend. But then again, last night he’d seen a side to his best friend that he hadn’t imagined either, he’d watched Clark take cock beautifully. 

His best friend swallowed hard, and then glanced down at himself, and uttered, “I guess not.”

He frowned, and then he asked, “You guess, you mean you didn’t know…? That was your first time getting…”

Clark cringed at his probing questions, and then said, “I never expected to…”

Bruce let out a satisfied hum, “I know, but it was incredible, talk about a treat from Father Christmas.”

His friend chuckled, “I don’t think Santa gives out those sorts of presents, Bruce.”

He smirked, “You say that like he’s real.”

Clark met his gaze, and raised a taunting brow.

With amazement, Bruce frowned, “No.”

His friend shrugged, “We had a little chat once; he needed to remember not to give up hope.”

He was gobsmacked for a second.

Then Clark’s eyes focused past him and on the bathroom. Then Clark declared, “Fallon’s not in there.”

Bruce’s brow creased. He didn’t have to go look; he trusted Clark’s abilities. He said, “Well we better use the bathroom and get out of here then.”

His friend nodded, “You go first.”

He smiled crookedly, “You’re a gentleman, Mr Kent.”

~*~

After his shower, and leaving the bathroom wearing a towel around his hips, he bypassed Clark, as his friend slipped out from beneath the sheets and walked naked across the room and entered the bathroom. Bruce noted Clark’s inhibitions had been stripped away after the night before, and he also noted his tight curved ass. Bruce raised his eyebrow at his self for noticing. Then he snorted, and started to get dressed. 

Minutes later, he was fully dressed and back in order. He ran his fingers, through his damp hair, not bothering looking for a comb or brush. He went to the bathroom door and knocked. He heard his friend call, “Yeah?”

Bruce opened the door ajar, noting Clark was still in the shower, and said, “I’m off, I’ll see you later.”

His best friend called, “All right.”

He closed the door, and then left the delegates quarters. 

~S~

In the shower, Clark groaned as he cleaned up. He remembered questioning his own actions last night, but now it seemed even stranger. And just like last night, Bruce had just shrugged it off. He remembered Bruce wincing in pain, and questioning Clark’s state. He was thankful that his invulnerability extended to that as well. Although he wondered if having that feeling, being sore afterwards added to the experience somehow.

Seeing Bruce fuck a man, be fucked by a man was… he swallowed hard, it was kind of hot. He grumbled to himself. He knew Bruce had witnessed Clark doing the same. He groaned again and pulled his soapy fingers away from his ass. 

This was definitely not, what he should be thinking about with his fingers down there. 

It had been hot though. It surprised him that in the heat of all that hotness, he and Bruce hadn’t been tempted to touch each other, but their whole focus had been Fallon giving and receiving pleasure from her, from him. 

~*~

After he finished his shower, he returned to the bedroom and redressed in his uniform. He cringed. When he and his teammates had to vacate their quarters for the delegates, they had to take all their personal stuff with them. Any other time, some of his civilian clothes would be here and he could get changed. But they weren’t here, so he now had to get from his quarters, to the transporter room, without being seen. There was no excuse for Superman to be still on-board, and no reason for him to be up here so early when it wasn’t his shift. 

Then he had to transport down to Metropolis, go home, get his work clothes, and go to work. 

~B~

Bruce headed back to the observation deck. If everything had gone to schedule, the room would have been cleaned up after the party and it would be now hosting a buffet breakfast for the ambassadors.

He entered to find things were on track. The second shift of his teammates were now playing host. He saw them notice his entrance. Luckily as Bruce Wayne, they couldn’t inundate him with questions. He was thankful J'onn used his powers with discretion. He noticed some of the Earth’s ambassadors notice him and smirk knowingly seeing his morning after appearance. The US president winked and gave him the thumbs up.

He shrugged back coyly, everyone’s assessment spot on for once.

He spotted Fallon and he made his way over, she was looking like a woman again. He approached, and reached past her for a bagel from an assortment that was on the table near her. He murmured in her ear, “We did work up an appetite, didn’t we?” then he took a bite out of his cream cheese covered bagel.

She glanced up and smiled, “That we did.”

He chewed and then uttered, “You weren’t in bed when we awoke up.”

The beautiful alien frowned and then asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

Bruce smiled suavely, “No, it’s just human sexual etiquette to still be there, if you want to see someone again.”

Fallon nodded, “Oh I see. You wish to spend more time with me?”

For the first time, in a while, he felt bashful, a while since he’d cared enough, and he shrugged, “Our time together was sublime, I’d like to experience it again.”

She smiled demurely, “We are returning home soon, we haven’t got much time, but I would very much enjoy another encounter. It was amazing Bruce, Kal-El was right you are deft in that area.”

He felt excitement and hope fill his body. It wasn’t like him to feel so needy, but it had been incredible. He asked eagerly, “When?”

“A quarter of a solar day, is that alright?”

“Six hours, yes that would be great. I’ll be there.”

He walked away with a spring in his step. He was looking forward to it, he wished there was a way to continue this liaison but he knew with Fallon returning home to her own planet it was impossible, so he was going to enjoy this afternoon as much as he possibly could.

He returned home, intending to get some more rest. Going on what he experienced last night, he expected to be worn out by this evening and in no condition to patrol.

~S~

Clark entered the Daily Planet building, and made his way up to his office. As he exited the elevator, Perry stuck his head out the doorway of his office, and called, “You got a story on that alien shindig, Kent?”

He shrugged and called, “It depends on how diplomatic you want me to be, Chief.”

His editor grumbled, “No, intergalactic incidents Clark, that's why you’re up there and not your partner.”

“I know, Perry, I know.”

Gruffly, Perry nodded, and then went to return to his office. But Clark called, “My mom wants to know…”

His boss cut him off, “I’ll be there kid.” then continued on his way.

With raised brows, Clark turned and headed down the hallway towards his own office. After a couple of paces, Jimmy appeared beside him, and tried to match his stride. “Hey CK, met any beautiful alien princesses up there?”

He bit his lip with smug amusement and muttered to his buddy, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Jimmy’s eyes widened at the tease, and he nodded eagerly, “I would, sure.”

At his office door, Clark turned the handle and smiled back at his friend, “Apart from the ones with tentacles or fur, there’s a couple of…”

“A couple of what, Smallville?”

Clark turned at the sound of her voice, and he swallowed hard at seeing Lois at her side of their double desk, her stockinged feet resting on the desk, his gaze followed her long shapely legs as she leaned back in her chair as she ate a maple doughnut. He uttered, “Knockouts.”

Seeing his blatant admiration, Lois raised an eyebrow.

Jimmy squeezed past him in the doorway, and entered the office. He said excitedly, “You think the Chief will let me go up and get some shots.”

Lois shook her head and jeered, “They’re aliens not pin ups and it isn’t a candy store for geeks, Jimmy.”

The photojournalist shrugged, “I don’t know, CK did say that some of those alien women were hot.”

Affectionately, Clark rolled his eyes, and took his seat at his desk. He wasn't going to be telling his friends about the beautiful dark haired alien he'd spent the night with. 

Cheekily, he reached across their desk and napped a doughnut. Lois eyed him while he stole her sticky treat. She smirked, “I didn’t say aliens couldn’t be hot.”

He bit into the dough, chewed, and then licked his lips, while holding her gaze through his lenses knowingly. His writing partner narrowed her pretty hazel eyes; he could see the curiosity there, because they both knew they hadn’t played this game for a long time. 

They were distracted from each other, as Jimmy urged, “Don’t you think it would look good on the front page, your words with my photos?”

Clark shrugged, “We’ll have to see if they’ll allow it, Jim, security, and all that.”

Jimmy Olsen grinned, and half begged, “Lois, please ask Superman for us, you know he can’t resist you.”

His beautiful desk mate pursed her lips, “I don’t know Jimmy, I might not have the same pull with Superman as I used to.” Then she met his gaze purposefully, “What do you think, Clark?”

He smiled, “I think there might be something still there.” 

Jimmy crowed, “Great.” and then headed for the door.

Clark called, “Jim, my mom want to know if you can come for Christmas Eve.”

His buddy stopped and stared and then he nodded, “That would be really nice, CK.”

He concurred, “Great.”

Then he returned his gaze to Lois, who raised a brow at him. Clark smirked, “You know you’ve got a standing invitation, Ms Lane.”

Lois smiled smugly in return.

~B~

Six hours later, Bruce transported back up to the Watchtower. He dressed casually in a dark polo shirt and slacks, and he returned to Fallon’s quarters.

The alien opened the door, and welcomed him inside. He smiled widely and entered. When he turned around, he saw that Fallon was peering down the corridor curiously.

Bruce asked, “What’s the matter?”

Fallon turned to him, and the door closed with a swish. She looked perplexed, “Where is Kal-El?”

His brow creased, and he smiled uneasily, “Kal-El… well Kal-El’s not here.” He stepped forward, “Fallon, I thought it was going to be just you and me.”

She uttered, “I don’t understand, Bruce. You said you wanted the same experience again.”

He reached out, “I do. You were…” he licked his lips nervously and confessed, “You gave me the best experience that I’ve ever had.” He chuckled, unsure and feeling out of his depth admitting such a thing. “Kal-El doesn’t have to be here, we can…”

“Oh Gyn.” Fallon uttered, and then turned away. She paced with agitation and then she sat down on the bed, the venue of last night’s pleasure.

Bruce approached and sat down on the bed next to her. He coaxed, “What is it, Fallon?”

She cringed slightly, “I thought you understood, I thought you would know.” She sighed, “I was so excited to experience those feelings and sensations, I didn’t realise you wouldn’t know.”

“Know what?”

“There can be no sex without a third.”

“You mean Androgyni only have threesomes?” he smiled encouragingly, “It’s novel I’ll say, but here on Earth the greatest sex can be between two people, a man and a woman, a man and a man, a woman and a woman.”

Fallon looked at him with odd perplexity, “Bruce, I told you last night, Androgyni are not men, they are not women; we’re only perceived that way.”

He nodded, “I remember, at first you looked like you do now, a beautiful woman, and then later, here in this room, on this bed, you looked like a beautiful man.”

“Yes, I looked like.” She said slowly, and purposefully.

He felt a little wary, imagining what she looked like to other Androgyni, but it was overcome by the memory of what being intimate with Fallon was like. He reached out and took her hand. He tried to comfort her, “Fallon it doesn’t matter, whatever you are, it was good. Wasn’t it good for you?”

Fallon swallowed hard and nodded, “I’ve never felt passion like it.”

He reached down and ran his hand up her thigh, “We can have that again.”

She winced, “A third has to be here. To experience that again, it would have to be Kal-El again.”

The man in question was his best friend. He admired him, trusted him, and loved him even but… “I don’t want him here. I want you all to myself, to touch you again.”

Fallon stood up and declared, “You don’t get it; you can’t touch me that way. We… the Androgyni don’t share passion that way. Our passion is psychic in nature.”

He shook his head, he could hear the words, but the meaning was eluding him. “Last night we… touched, we had sex. You shared passion with me and C… Kal-El.”

Fallon looked at him sorrowfully, “Yes, you shared your passion with me, and it was wonderful, however neither of you touched me.”

He stared at her uncomprehending what she was saying. “We didn’t touch you…” he edged, “You mean it was all in our minds.”

She just stared at him.

Bruce chuckled hollowly, “My body knows it was touched, I remember feeling my cock inside you, and your cock inside me, and even now I ache.”

She continued staring at him mutely.

He had a sinking feeling and he swallowed hard as clarity dawned and he choked, “No, you’re not saying…”

Fallon smiled and said simply, “Your passion was beautiful.”

His world tilted, he looked into her eyes and knew she had no idea of the wrong she’d done. He turned and headed for the door, it opened with a swish, and Bruce bolted down the corridor. 

Out of sight of the quarters, he stopped, and leaned against the corridor wall. He couldn’t believe what he’d been told. He’d happily gone along with a threesome, classed it as a bonding experience and a bit of fun with his friend. And though he still remembered it as them sharing Fallon, he was now told that he, and his friend hadn’t shared a partner, they’d been together. 

He felt like he was going to hyperventilate. He’d had sex with his best friend and his best friend had had sex with him.

His body still ached from being fucked last night. He grimaced. Then his eyes widened as he remembered his and Clark’s discussion in bed this morning. Clark had obscurely admitted that it had been his first time doing that. Bruce let out a choking breath. He’d taken his best friend’s virginity. 

And Clark had no idea.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Deft 4/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,920  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce decides to reveal what he’s found out to Clark.

~B~

He returned home to the cave and spent an hour trying to pretend what he’d found out hadn’t happened. Then he tried to rationalize it as a meaningless, alcohol induced encounter. He even considered that maybe Clark had been right this morning and there had been something in the fruit punch. 

An anonymous one night stand; he’d had one night stands before; he’d gone out and fucked a stranger in the dark, just as he thought he’d done last night. 

The problem was it couldn’t be anonymous or meaningless when it was with his best friend, and more pertinent, he still remembered it as the best sex of his entire life. The worse thing was he could clearly remember the sensations that he was trying to forget.

He took a determined breath. He focused on his monitor, and logged onto the Watchtower mainframe. Then he navigated to security. The present footage for the observation deck came up, and he saw some of the ambassadors saying their goodbyes. He spotted the bespectacled reporter there, and at his side was the photographer James Olsen, his friend was probably trying to get some more details for his article.

He breathed through his nose and then he proceeded to hack into the Watchtower’s dormant security feed. He was the only person who knew about it, and could access that level of security. The cameras were there for emergencies and the footage was never a part of routine security for privacy and decency’s sake.

He tapped into the feed for the quarters that Fallon was staying in, Clark’s usual quarters and then scanned the time logs and then clicked on the appropriate time last night. 

He ran the footage on a little until he and Fallon came into view. He watched as Fallon coaxed Superman into the room. Fallon kissed him, and then removed her robes and then climbed on the bed. Then he and Clark undressed on opposite sides of the bed, and then climbed on. Bruce pinched his lips; this was exactly what he remembered.

He remembered next not wanting to show any nerves after being deemed an expert, so he had reached out and caressed Fallon’s body, her full breast and down between her legs. 

His eyes widened and his body stilled on alert, when onscreen, he saw his own hand reach out and caress his best friend’s body instead, his broad chest and then down, his hand turned into a fist around Clark’s cock and then he began stroking it, the gasp he remembered came from Clark.

He remembered sharing a kiss with Fallon, then Fallon sharing a kiss with Clark. But on screen, they leaned in together and passionately kissed each other as Fallon's eyes closed in pleasure. Clark’s hips rolled as he thrust into Bruce’s fist. Then Clark’s hand found Bruce’s erection and stroked it.

Bruce pressed pause on the footage, and then sprang up and paced the cave. God, this was crazy but there it was, plain as day in front of him. With dreadful curiosity, he returned to his seat, and continued the footage.

After a minute or two, onscreen Clark pulled away to ask him if they were going to take turns.

He remembered the way, he’d guided Clark to Fallon’s breast, and how they’d sucked on and played with Fallon’s nipples together. He remembered how arousing it had been to be doing that with his best friend. But now he watched onscreen as he guided his friend to his own chest, before taking his turn and devouring his friend’s chest. 

He remembered watching in fascination as Clark had gone down on the womanly body. How she had keened in surprised pleasure as Clark’s mouth worked against her. How she had sucked Bruce’s cock.

His cock had been rock hard; it had been such a turn-on watching his so-nice friend do that.

However, it was Bruce’s thighs that Clark’s head was between. It was his own head thrown back in pleasure of having Clark’s mouth on him. “Fuck.” Bruce groaned in echo of himself on the screen. 

He saw his fingers gripping Clark’s hair in ecstasy, Clark’s intense gaze as he looked up and met his gaze. The security footage didn’t have the angles, or zoom, to see everything, but he remembered the prideful intense look in his friend’s eyes. 

He now realised how much of his attention had been on Clark during the whole thing, how everything he'd done was to prove to Clark that he was as sexy as Clark had said. Trying to impress Clark, and his already considerable connection with Clark had been a huge part of the experience.

He couldn’t stand to see his best friend giving him the pleasure he remembered. He ran on the footage. He bypassed almost everything, even himself lowering himself down onto Clark's cock, but he stopped and played it when he saw his best friend take his cock. 

Again, he remembered Clark on his back, Fallon thrusting into him, and Bruce thrusting into Fallon. He remembered the heat of it and the sweat pouring off his own body as he’d thrust into the tight male ass.

But on the screen, Fallon was still kneeling up at the headboard, almost in a trancelike state. He saw himself between Clark’s thighs with no one between them, saw his own ass cheeks flex as he thrust and thrust into his friend, and he knew he was watching Clark’s virginity being fucked away.

He saw and heard Clark come for him, gasping, and crying out with shocked pleasure.

He remembered hearing those hoarse cries, and the pride he'd felt causing that pleasure. It had been tremendous, and he remembered coming harder than ever before, pumping his essence into him. 

Seeing that was when Bruce knew that he had to tell his best friend, he couldn’t keep the truth from him. He also knew he wasn’t going to be able to forget what he had seen and the pleasure his own body remembered.

He didn’t know how he was going to go about it. How did you tell someone that they hadn’t slept with the person they thought they had. How did you tell your best friend that it was you that he had shared a night of passion with? 

The first decision was where to have this meaningful conversation. Did he wait until Clark came to see him, or did he go to him? He glanced at his watch. Clark could be still on the Watchtower, or he could be back at the Daily Planet, he could be anywhere in the world right now as Superman, or he could simply be at home at his apartment in Metropolis. He could trace his commlink signal, but he might not have it with him at the moment. 

He winced at his indecision. As Batman, he was decisive and determined, but when it came to something personal, he hesitated. He harrumphed at himself. Then he made the call.

A friendly, “Hey.” was his welcome.

He smiled into the phone, “Hey.”

Clark asked, “Did you call to tell me what Alfred said about coming to the farm at Christmas?”

He cringed, he wasn’t sure a get to together would be in their future after he told Clark the truth. He used the truth as a way out, as he replied, “Alfred has the sniffles, I don’t think…”

“It’s better to be sick with company than being miserable on your own.”

“Clark…” he huffed.

Clark urged, “Come on, Bruce it’ll be fun.” 

He sighed, “Okay. We’ll come.”

“Good.”

“Um what are you doing right now?” he asked.

His friend revealed, “I’ve just sent in my article and I’m about to head home, how about you?”

He chuckled nervously, “I’m not in any shape to work tonight. How about I come over to yours and bring some takeout with me.”

There was a long pause, and then Clark asked, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah… Why?”

“You don’t normally… that’s not… okay um takeout will be great.”

“Good, see you in a while.”

“See you.”

He ended the call and flinched. “Real smooth Bruce.”

~*~

He arrived outside Clark’s door carrying two bags containing takeout. He knocked, and moments later, his casually dressed friend answered his door. Bruce stared at him motionless. Clark motioned Bruce in, and smirked softly, “Hungry tonight?”

His nose crinkled at the ribbing that could be a double entendre, which coming from Clark he knew wasn’t. Then he carried the bags over to the coffee table in front of the couch, and set them down. He replied, “I thought you might like a big portion.” He hid his wince at his own double entendre. 

He took off his coat, and hanged it up and then set the cartons out on the table, with a six pack of soda. “I bought these little pies too, I know you like dessert.”

Clark watched him curiously, and then came over and sat down. Bruce met his gaze fleetingly, and said, “Tuck in.”

He reached for some chopsticks, but suddenly, Clark reached out and grasped his hand. Bruce stayed still, but wouldn’t meet his gaze. Then his friend wondered, “What’s the matter?”

What the matter was that from the moment Clark had opened the door, Bruce hadn’t been able to look at him. His own reaction surprised him. Clark was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt, nothing special, nothing seductive. Yet, his skin felt sensitive, his body alert, his body instinctively knowing what this man had done to it, the sensations, and the pleasure it had given him last night. The pleasure he’d returned voraciously.

He was scared that if he looked at him, Clark would see it in him. 

It was the same neediness that he’d felt asking for another encounter with Fallon, except now he knew, shit now he knew that it was his best friend that had ignited that neediness. 

He swallowed to wet his dry mouth, he had to do this, get it out in the open, and so he began, “It’s about what happened last night…”

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Clark duck his head. He turned slightly and saw the blush of embarrassment colour his cheeks. In reaction, Bruce found himself smiling with fondness. Clark glanced up through his lashes, and then rolled his eyes and he laughed gustily at himself, “I still don’t know how that even happened that’s not really my… thing.”

Bruce nodded, “I know what you mean.”

Clark snorted softly, “Yeah but you’re Bruce Wayne.”

He narrowed his eyes and reminded, “And Bruce Wayne is renowned for being sexy.”

His friend met his gaze and blinked, “I guess you proved it last night.”

He wiped his hand over his face. “Yeah, that’s why it happened wasn’t it. I’m supposed to be sexy, you’re shy, and Fallon wanted me to prove to you that you had no reason to be shy.” He winced, “That’s what she said.” He added silently, and that’s what she’d meant.

Clark’s brow creased with confusion, “Do you regret it. I mean this morning, you seemed happy. I know you sought Fallon out afterwards.”

Knowing the gossip must have reached Clark, Bruce grimaced. “Yes I did.” Seeing the question still on his best friend’s face, he tried to answer. “I’m not sure if I regret it.” He met his friend’s gaze, and made the confession again, “It was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Clark’s eyes widened, “Wow… I mean… with all the women you’ve had…” he gulped and added, “And men I guess.”

He took a breath and confessed, “There have been some men, one night stands, but not like… not like that.”

His friend gazed at him puzzled, but then his eyes glanced down in the region of the couch seats, and then he blinked. He said quietly, “This morning you seemed… like… so blasé about it.”

Bruce groaned under his breath and leaned back into the couch. He admitted, “It was unexpected, and I was surprised I’d let it happen, especially with you there, but I was feeling so great, that I didn't want to stop.”

Clark concurred quietly, “Yeah.”

He smiled tightly in response. “For a first time it was spectacular.”

His friend was quiet in the aftermath of confession. Too aware of everything, Bruce urged, “It was good for you too right?”

Clark took a breath and then reached for a can of soda, popped the lid, and took a long swig. He stared at the can in his hand for a moment and then put it down on the coffee table. He glanced at him out the corner of his eye, and then revealed, “Yes, it was good, really good.”

Bruce smiled with some kind of relief. He didn’t know why he was relieved but he was. 

Then Clark’s lips twitched and they turned up into a smile, and then he turned and faced him. “Can I tell you something, Bruce?”

He nodded mutely.

“Because of what I am, because of my powers I’ve always dithered…” Bruce smiled at the word that he expected to come out of Alfred’s mouth, not Clark’s. “I wait for things to be right, so it doesn’t go wrong.”

“Really, because I’ve been on the battlefield with you and…”

His friend said wryly, “You’ve always thought that I act without thinking sometimes. I know but even with my powers there’s always a moment, a millisecond of thought before I act. To everyone else it seems like no time at all, but in super-speed that can feel like an eternity. It’s always been infinitely longer when it comes to my feelings.” 

He knew what that was like.

Clark shrugged, “You were right when you told Fallon that I’m shy. But last night, I didn’t talk myself out of it, I let it happen… all of it. It was good, and nothing went wrong. It proved to me that I should just do what I want and go for it more often.”

Bruce frowned, and asked, “Go for what, Clark?”

His friend chuckled softly, “Just before I came out as Superman, we were heading… almost… and then I was Superman and so busy and we kind of just talked our way out of it. I know it wasn’t her last night but…”

He frowned even more at Clark’s disjointed explanation, “What?”

Clark pinched his lips, realising he was rambling, and then he told him, “Lois, I’m going to ask for another shot.”

Something twisted inside, and a sickly feeling rose up his throat, but it was anger that came out. He growled, “Like hell you are!”

Clark’s eyes widened like saucers, “What?”

Bruce sprang up and paced. He’d come here to tell him something, to clear the slate but his feelings were suddenly seething and turning inside him. Yesterday, he was his friend, his best friend, his teammate and that pure love and respect had been tainted by need and despair, and now jealousy, and possession.

His friend stood up, and got in the way of his pacing. Clark grasped his shoulders, and asked gently, “Bruce, what’s going on?”

“You can’t go to Lois, it wouldn’t be fair.” He admonished.

“Fair…?”

He swallowed hard, “Fair on Lois; last night, that wasn’t her.”

“I know but…”

He reached up and caressed Clark’s cheek, “It wouldn’t be fair on you.” or me, he added silently.

His friend released his shoulders. “I don’t know what you’re saying, Bruce.”

“It wasn’t Lois who made you feel that good last night. Lois can’t give you what you had last night.”

Clark sighed loudly, “I know that, the sex isn’t the point, Fallon’s not the point, and anyway she’s already gone home, and even if she hadn’t I know how much you liked her.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, Bruce I’ve never seen you pursue someone for real, and I wouldn’t get in between you two like that.”

Bruce smiled softly, “You’re a good friend and a lovely man, Clark.”

His friend smiled bashfully at the compliment. Then he asked, “Are you going to tell me?”

He took a fortifying breath. “I want you to know, I didn’t know either until this afternoon when I went to see Fallon. It wasn’t Lois last night, my god it wasn’t even Fallon…”

“What are you saying?”

“Clark, I can’t believe I’m saying this but… it was me.” Clark’s brow creased in response but Bruce continued, “Last night it was that good because it was you and me.”

His friend shook his head and then he said, “Having you there, sharing that, it made me feel safe to let go, and knowing you were watching me it did make it… exciting but…”

“That’s what I thought too, but Fallon, she told me the Androgyni don’t have physical sex, they can’t.”

Clark’s mouth opened but no words came out. There was speechlessness for what seemed an eternity. Then creeping disillusionment came to Clark’s eyes and then he began shaking his head, he whispered, “No… you’re saying…”

He didn’t have the words to console or encourage. He was still reeling from the shock of the discovery himself, and then the shock of walking into Clark’s presence and wanting him.

Then Clark turned away, and went over to the window and stared out of it.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Deft 5/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 3,031   
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark deal with what they’ve found out.

~B~

In the brooding silence, Bruce’s gaze found the takeout meal on the table going cold. His gaze returned to Clark. His eyes lingered attentively on his friend’s body, his broad back filling out his t-shirt, and his firm ass covered by denim. It was shocking to find himself checking out his friend, but he remembered this morning watching Clark walk naked into the bathroom, and deep down he knew it wasn’t the first time that he’d admired his attractive friend. Finally he said, “I’m sorry, I thought you deserved to know the truth.”

With his back to him, Clark muttered, “The truth, the truth isn’t always the best thing.”

“I know, and maybe if it hadn’t been so good, or your… our first time bottoming…”

“Shit…” Clark exclaimed, then softer, “I took your virginity.”

He hadn’t thought of it that way until now. 

Clark bowed his head and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Bruce shook his head, “Clark, you have no reason to be sorry.” He winced, “Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I guess it would be selfish to be oblivious while you weren’t.” Clark muttered.

He commented, “We’d have both been oblivious if I hadn’t wanted more, Fallon would’ve been gone, and that would have been that.”

Clark asked over his shoulder, “It’s just words though isn’t it. It’s not like either of us remember, we don’t know the way it really happened.”

He let out a hissing breath, “I do.”

His friend turned and met his gaze, “You remember something?”

He shook his head in the negative and revealed, “I needed to know the truth of it, so I hacked into security, and I’ve seen it.”

His teammate eyed him, after revealing the secret security feed but then Clark sighed, “To damned curious.”

“Yeah.” He agreed.

“So it’s true, you’ve seen us, that it was us, just us?”

He nodded, then reached into his pocket, and showed him the flash drive, “I thought you might need proof.”

Clark stared at the flash drive in his hand as if it was pure evil, and that he was tempted to melt it out of existence with his heat-vision. Then his stalwart friend straightened his shoulders and huffed, “Let’s see it then.”

He went over to his desk and powered his laptop on. Then Bruce walked over and slipped the drive in. Moments later, the screen was filled. Clark watched stoically, and Bruce’s gaze went from the screen to Clark’s face and back again. When onscreen they reached for each other’s cock, Clark gasped under his breath. Bruce turned and paced away, he couldn’t see it again.

Moments later, when he knew they were kissing passionately onscreen, Clark breathed, “Fuck.”

After a few moments of watching the footage on his laptop, Clark asked, “How could she do this to us?”

“It’s a psychic connection I think, that’s how they get pleasure.”

“No, I mean how could she think it was okay?”

He sighed, “She thought we would know, she thought of it as us sharing our passion with her.”

Bruce turned and he gazed at Clark’s back, as his friend continued to stand there and watch. Bruce remembered how he himself had run the footage on; their encounter hadn’t been a quickie. The kissing, and exploring of each other’s bodies, when they’d opened each other up with their tongues, it had been intent but languorous, everything sensuous. To watch the whole thing would take the whole evening. 

However, Clark was still watching, mesmerised by the sight. The sounds of them together, of their pleasure echoed from tinny speakers. Bruce approached from behind, to see the screen. He saw Clark’s head between his thighs again, his own body spread out for the taking, writhing, his hands grasping Clark’s hair. 

Sensing his approach, Clark said over his shoulder, though his eyes never left the screen, “I remember doing that to her, it felt wicked with you watching, and I enjoyed making her cry out.”

Onscreen, Bruce cried out.

The sound of his pleasure, the memory of being at the mercy of that skilful mouth made his cock twitch, and Bruce breathed through his nose. He told him roughly, “I remember being impressed seeing you go down on her, and at the same time, I remember that mouth doing that to me.”

“My mouth.” Clark replied his voice as rough as his.

The sounds of their pleasure, and knowing Clark couldn’t seem to look away made instinct take over as Bruce stepped closer, almost to Clark’s back. He murmured, “Yes. God. Are you going to watch it all?”

“I don’t want to but I feel compelled to.” Clark confessed.

He got closer and whispered huskily in his ear, “You want to see me do that to you.” Clark let out a little noise, and Bruce teased the shell of his ear with his breath, “It’s turning you on to see it, isn’t it?”

His name was breathy on his lips, “Bruce.”

“I know.” He sighed. Then he reached around and cupped Clark’s denim clad crotch, he felt the hard on trapped there and instinctively his own crotch pressed against Clark’s ass.

“Bruce, don’t.” Clark said quietly.

He squeezed gently and tilted his hips forward, he urged, “Just keep watching.”

Clark did as he was told, and watched them on the screen while he let Bruce touch him, holding and squeezing through the denim. The need he felt overpowered his sense. His nose brushed the red cotton at Clark’s shoulder, and luxuriated in the smell of him. It was a scent that Bruce’s nose remembered, that sent sparks firing in his brain. Subtly, Clark’s body arched back against him. 

When Bruce’s hands found his fly, Clark’s whole body tensed. He turned around fast, and grasped Bruce by the throat, Clark glowered, “What do you think you’re doing?”

His grip was firm, but not tight, it didn’t hurt. That delicate grip made Bruce’s body trembled with arousal. His erection pressed against his zipper. He panted softly confessing, “I want you.”

His friend’s jaw tensed and he said lowly, “No, you don’t.”

“My body is telling me otherwise.”

“I know I could feel it.” his friend said.

“Your body was sending its own message, Clark.” he replied.

He reached down and he returned his palm to the bulge at Clark’s crotch. Clark gasped softly, his eyes closed, and his grip lessened on Bruce’s throat. Bruce’s palm massaged him and his friend panted softly, Clark’s hand slipped, so he was clinging onto Bruce’s nape instead. Bruce whispered raspily, “See.”

Clark’s eyes opened slowly, and he gazed at him with heavy lidded eyes. Then he whispered, “Bruce I can’t.”

Feeling on the cusp of rejection, Bruce stared at him.

Then Clark said, “Sorry, I’ve got to go.” and pulled away.

Then seconds later, Superman was flying out the window to go to someone’s aid. And Bruce let out a relieved sigh. This wasn’t over yet.

When Clark had been gone for over half an hour, Bruce warmed some of the takeout up in the microwave, and then picked at it. 

~S~

His red leather booted foot stepped down from the windowsill, as he entered his apartment. He gazed through the dusky light, and he saw on his couch, his best friend laying there asleep. He inhaled and exhaled. 

Clark went and got changed, and then returned to the living room. He noted the cold takeout, and the illuminated screen saver of his own laptop. He was surprised Bruce hadn’t put the light on, unless he’d fallen asleep before the sun went down.

He’d known he was still here because his car was still parked outside. When he’d seen it, he’d been tempted turn tail, fly away, and not face him.

He was glad he was asleep. A part of him really wished Bruce had kept his discovery to himself.

He stepped closer and gazed down at his best friend. He looked peaceful as he slept there on Clark’s couch, in Clark’s apartment. He imagined there was a lot that his stoic friend kept to himself. Just the fact that he’d felt he had to come and tell him proved that this mess was something his friend was struggling with.

He’d always been proud that he was someone that Bruce felt he could turn to and count on in a crisis.

But this crisis wasn’t the same as any other they’d faced; this was personal, as personal as you could get. He knew Bruce was confused and it was swaying his judgement. Hell, he was confused too. 

Bruce was convinced it was the best sex he’d ever had, but for Clark it had been good, but he couldn’t say it was the best. Sex with a stranger was never going to be the best for Clark, there had to be more to it. There had to be caring, and feelings involved. He snorted softly, most of his most memorable sexual encounters had been with people he’d been friends with first.

Now if last night’s sexuality had been shared with a friend, he might’ve said it was the best. Clark’s gaze returned to Bruce. He swallowed hard. According to what Bruce had found out, according to what that security footage proved, last night had been with a friend. 

It had been with a very dear and close friend.

He cringed. He’d made the decision today to pursue Lois again. He’d known, he hadn’t been deluding himself about last night, but the truth was he’d been drawn to Fallon, and he’d entered that bedroom because she reminded him of Lois. Then seeing Lois today, with that sassiness, with the friendship, and history between them, he’d known what he’d wanted.

However, now with this new information, he was reminded of how Fallon had looked like Bruce across the room the first time that he’d seen him, how it was Bruce’s encouraging smile that had given him the confidence to follow his lead, and how being on that bed with Bruce, watching Bruce had turned Fallon into a dark haired gorgeous man. 

He knew Fallon only looked, as you wanted her to look. Had he wanted to have sex with someone who looked like Bruce? He remembered that at the same moment, she had changed for his best friend too. Did that mean Bruce had wanted her to look like Clark? 

His gaze found the laptop on the desk, and he was drawn to it. He sat down and he resumed the footage from where he’d left it when Bruce had tried to get into his pants.

The moment everything had stopped, he had been gazing at Fallon from between her thighs; they had both seen that her appearance had changed to that of a man. He remembered after moments of hesitation, Bruce had thrown caution to the wind, and leaned in and took Fallon’s mouth, and with that encouragement, Clark had followed his lead and sucked Fallon’s cock.

But on-screen, they weren’t even looking at Fallon, he was gazing at Bruce from between Bruce’s thighs, he saw Bruce reach for him, and guide him to his mouth, he saw himself stretch up and kiss his best friend passionately. He saw Bruce return the kiss hungrily; before Clark bowed his head and sucked Bruce’s impressively hard cock.

It was too much seeing that, but he didn’t run the footage on, he watched it all. 

He saw himself flushed with excitement, with pleasure, being enticed to climb over Bruce’s muscled body, and turn into the sixty-nine position. He fed Bruce his cock, remembered being taken into that mouth, though he remembered it as them sharing Fallon’s cock, sucking it together with relish, and mischief.

He continued watching until they changed position slightly, Clark was still on his hands and knees over him, but he lowered himself down slightly, so his head was bowed further to Bruce’s ass, as Bruce’s mouth devoured Clark’s ass. There were muffled cries from both of them, he saw his own muscled arm reach back and hold Bruce’s head to him needy and demanding.

Their kisses had been wild and lust-filled but at the same time sensuous.

He remembered them taking Fallon, Clark on his back, with Fallon laid back over him, Bruce straddling Fallon with Clark fucking Fallon, and Fallon fucking Bruce. It was so indecent, and kind of lewd, but in the throes of passion, those thoughts hadn’t come to mind, just the raw pleasure.

Instead, he saw Bruce push him over onto his back, before straddling him. He watched as his best friend sank down on his cock, his friend’s mouth open in a silent cry as he was opened up for the first time. He watched Bruce ride him slowly at first and then with abandon, with grunts and cries of pleasure until they came together. 

Clark even watched the minutes of rest, as they lay out on the bed, drained, come covered and sated. 

He’d been so mesmerised by their display until this moment that it was only the stillness that made him notice Fallon’s kneeling figure at the end of the bed. There was a flush of arousal covering his body, and a pleased smile on his face. Bruce had said Fallon’s pleasure was psychic, and she hadn’t realised she’d done anything wrong. Obviously, Fallon had been feeling their connection. 

Clark just wished she hadn’t tricked their minds as she did. They remembered each other’s presence, they both remembered the passion, and pleasure but Fallon had taken the credit for it in their minds.

If it had been anyone but him and Bruce, he’d have felt violated. He knew Bruce must feel the same way, because Bruce didn’t hate him, or feel uncomfortable with him. On the contrary, Bruce still seemed to want to experience that pleasure they’d shared again. 

The question was, what was it that he wanted. He wondered if the situation had been normal what his own reaction would’ve been if Bruce had reached out and touched him, or kissed him in the throes of passion. 

He remembered not long ago, standing here and letting his best friend touch him, how Bruce had massaged him with deft hands. It had felt good, almost too right, and when Bruce had gone for his fly it had scared him. 

His focus returned to the screen as Bruce moved over and kissed him, and murmured against his open lips, “Do you want to try something else with me?”

His own flushed face smiled up, and he whispered huskily, “God, yes.” before their passion started all over again.

The desire for happy permanence fought with the desire for something nebulous and thrilling inside him as he watched his best friend fuck him.

~B~

He must’ve fallen asleep because he woke up lying on Clark’s couch. The light outside had gone, and the room was in darkness, except for the light coming off the laptop screen. He’d pressed pause on the footage, after Clark had left so he was surprised that he could hear the audio.

He squinted through the dark, and that’s when he saw the outline of his friend sitting in his desk chair, watching the footage. Bruce breathed slowly, imagining what Clark was thinking while he watched them together.

Then Clark uttered into the dark, “I’ve never seen myself have sex before.” Bruce frowned into the darkness and Clark continued, “I bet you have, I’m surprised there’s never been a Bruce Wayne sex tape exposé.”

He laid there in silence.

Clark sighed and shook his head, “So you’re not speaking to me now.”

Bruce cringed, “I didn’t realise you were actually talking to me, I assumed you thought I was still asleep.”

“You might be able to control your breathing, but I can hear your heartbeat.” Clark said.

“Of course.” He realised.

Clark pressed pause on the footage again, and stood up from the desk. He walked over to the couch. He surprised Bruce by sitting on the edge, and gazing down at him. Bruce gazed back silently. His friend murmured, “I was kind of surprised you were still here when I got back. But I guess Bruce Wayne’s used to getting what he wants.”

“I’d never think that way, not about you.” he said earnestly.

“Or maybe Batman thinks his determination will win the day.”

“I’m not trying to win Clark, my instincts told me to stay, just as they told me to go to that room with you and Fallon.” He reached out and he caressed Clark’s denim clad thigh.

Clark asked huskily, “Because you want the best sex again.”

Bruce gazed at him intensely, he could see that watching the footage for who knew how long had caused the bulge to reform at Clark’s crotch, and his hand daringly travelled up Clark’s thigh and he massaged his cock through the fabric, “Want, no, need, yes.”

His friend shivered at his words and his touch and Clark bowed his head in pleasure. He said gravelly, “But it’s not me you want.”

Seeing his best friend’s obvious pleasure, Bruce smiled lazily, “I think it is.”

Clark leaned forward as if magnetized, their lips hovered a breath apart, and Clark panted, “If we hadn’t found out, you’d be still pursuing Fallon.”

“Then I’d have been pursuing the wrong person.” 

Though his body was shouting the opposite, Clark winced with emotion and he breathed, “No, don’t do this Bruce, you don’t want me, you don’t love me.”

He confessed, “But I do, I do love you.”

“No, you don’t.”

He leaned up and breathed against his best friend’s flushed cheek, “I think I do, don’t you love me?”

His best friend that knew him so well snickered huffily, “You’re playing semantics aren’t you?”

Bruce smiled, and then he goaded, “Don’t you love me, Clark?”

Clark leaned in against his ear and sighed, “You know I do.”

At feeling the tingle that went from his ear all the way to his cock, he moaned, “See, I told you.”

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Deft 6/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,939  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce come to a decision.

~B~

Heartened by his best friend’s acknowledgement, he tried to close the gap between them, but Clark bowed his head into the nook of Bruce’s throat.

Bruce ran his hand over his friend’s body. He murmured encouragingly, “Come here.” And then he urged Clark to move, to climb onto the couch, and lay with him.

He was turned on even more, as Clark went with him. Clark’s feet left the carpeted floor, and he laid his muscled body over him. It was sweet comforting pressure and Bruce caressed his friend’s clothed body with both hands for long moments. Until his caresses became more insistent, and Clark moaned against Bruce’s neck, and then he glanced up and met his gaze. 

Just being pressed up against each other like this in the dark felt intimate and incredible.

They were in each other’s embrace, as he gazed at his friend’s plush lips, open and panting, at his heavily lidded desire filled aquamarine eyes, and saw everything he wanted in that face. He whispered huskily, “She was right all along, you are beautiful.”

Clark bowed his head again.

Bruce slipped his hand up the back of Clark’s t-shirt, and caressed his bare muscled back. He heard Clark curse quietly against his ear. His friend wasn’t pulling away or telling him to stop and so he ran his hand the other way and under the waistband of his friend’s jeans. Clark choked softly.

Clark raised his face and gazed down at him, there was a question there, but also lust in his eyes, obviously enjoying Bruce’s hands down his pants. Bruce caressed his bare ass cheeks firmly; Clark’s body pressed Bruce further into the couch cushions in response.

He watched in quiet wonder, as Clark held his gaze while he let Bruce’s hands slowly massage him. Bruce’s voice rumbled out of him, as a low, “Yes, baby.”

His friend’s nostrils flared and he stroked the hair at Bruce’s temples and asked, “What are you doing, what do you want from me?”

Bruce confessed, “I have absolutely no idea. I didn’t mean to do this; I just wanted you to know what I found out.”

“So you didn’t plan to seduce me?” his friend wondered with a soft groan.

He smiled, “Have I seduced you?”

Clark blinked slowly, “Truthfully, no.”

“No?” he asked with amusement knowing the position they were in, their strong muscled bodies pressed together, and their erections meeting through fabric, with Bruce’s hands down the back of Clark’s jeans. 

His friend motioned with his eyes towards the laptop, “Seeing that has seduced me.”

He confessed, “I haven’t watched it fully, I couldn’t.”

Clark joked, “You better be careful, or that’ll be the Bruce Wayne sex tape.”

Bruce grinned, “I think the public would be eager to see the Superman sex tape.”

His friend’s eyes widened.

Bruce laughed, “Didn’t think of that, did you?”

His laughter vibrated through both their bodies. Clark harrumphed, “No, because I just see myself on there, not Superman.”

“A Superman and Bruce Wayne sex tape would break the internet.” He quipped.

His friend groaned, “Stop saying sex.”

“You started it.” he accused lightly.

They laughed, and they met each other’s gaze. Clark swallowed slowly, “You want to go to bed, don’t you?”

His cock flexed in his pants, and Clark could obviously feel it. Bruce replied honestly, “Yes.”

“But if we go to bed, it’ll change everything.”

Bruce said seriously, “It’s already happened, Clark. At least this time we’ll remember it.”

Playing devil’s advocate, Clark said, “I know you said it was the best, but that might’ve been because of Fallon. We didn’t choose to be with each other, it might not be good when it’s really just us.”

“At least we’ll know.”

“So this is a test, what happens if it’s not good.” Clark took a breath, “What happens if it is.”

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

At his answer, Clark reached back, and grasped Bruce’s hand and slowly pulled it away from him. With tension, Bruce watched as Clark brought their hands up, and then pinned Bruce’s hand to the couch arm behind his head. Together, they breathed steadily, and then Clark descended slowly and kissed him. 

It was shocking to have his best friend’s lips against his, he knew from the footage it wasn’t the first time that they’d kissed, they’d devoured each other last night. His body remembered. He knew those lips. He instinctively opened his mouth and welcomed them again.

There were soft hums as their lips moved over each other’s and their tongues met.

Clark pulled back abruptly and stared down at him.

Bruce breathed through his nose, and murmured, “You feel it too don’t you. Your body knows that this isn’t the first time that you’ve tasted me.”

His best friend didn’t reply in words, Clark caught his mouth again, and kissed him feverishly. With his free hand, Bruce cupped the back of Clark’s head, and he returned the kiss passionately. 

Their lips slipped away and they panted together. Then Bruce suggested, “Do you want to find out what else our bodies remember?”

His friend’s face was so flushed with arousal, his cock was hard against Bruce’s, but he just gazed at him mutely.

Bruce asked with need, “Do you want to take me to your bed?”

He blinked and then he felt cool sheets and a soft mattress against his back. He gasped in surprise. He gazed up at his best friend with arousal but before he could speak, Clark said wryly, “I didn’t think you’d want to know you were being carried.”

He smiled, and told him, “I don’t think I’d have minded just this once.”

Clark tossed a small bottle onto the bed next to Bruce, and then suddenly lunged at him, and then their clothed bodies were pressed together again. Their mouths found each other again messy and urgent, and then they were writhing and wrestling trying to get each other’s clothes off without tearing them. It was so different from the night before, when it had been slow and sensuous, now it was frantic and desperate. 

Once they were both naked, with Clark braced over him, his friend reached for the small bottle. He slicked his fingers and then his hand was down between Bruce’s thighs and he pressed those slick fingers to Bruce’s asshole. He gasped as they breached him, he grasped onto both Clark’s forearms, and he panted and whined as those fingers thrust into him, over and over and opened him up fast. 

Responsively, his legs spread open as his friend’s fingers skimmed his prostate over and over. He trembled, and gasped at the intensity. He’d never done this before, looking up at a man being at his tender mercy, or not so tender mercy. He gazed from Clark’s deep thrusting fingers to his friend’s face. He saw lust but also determination there, and then he realised. He keened, “I know what you’re doing.”

Clark squinted at him, and then pulled his fingers away, then he quickly lined up, and he thrust into Bruce with his hard length. Bruce threw his head back, his grasp tightening on Clark’s powerful forearms, and he cried, “Oh shit… Clark.”

His friend let out a low rumble from his throat, and thrust into him hard again and again. Bruce’s hands reached down, and his fingers clawed at Clark’s ass. With a tormented breath, he whined, “Yes, shit yes.”

Bruce locked intense gazes with him, and he wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist, his heels resting on the back of Clark’s thighs. 

Then Clark’s nostrils flared, and he grasped Bruce’s legs in his so strong grasp and folded them up so Bruce’s knees met the mattress on either side of his own shoulders, Clark’s strong wide shoulders kept him pinned wide open, and for the taking. He knew it wasn’t meant to be turning him on, that wasn’t his friend’s motivation, but it was, it was. 

His cock was turgid between their bodies, untouched but aching so much. He saw Clark’s otherworldly eyes flare amber as he fucked him with vigour, and at a pace, he took him to the hilt over and over. He heard the restrained grunts of pleasure under Clark’s breath that echoed his own.

Then Bruce lunged up and he took his friend’s mouth savagely. He whined, “It’s not working; shit Clark it’s not working.”

Clark stilled for a confused second, and Bruce took the opportunity and he rolled them over on the bed. Sitting astride his best friend now, he gazed down panting, “You think doing it this way is going to prove a point.”

With his broad chest heaving, knowingly Clark smiled tightly, “We can’t re-enact last night.”

Feeling him deep, hard and throbbing inside him, Bruce leaned forward, and he whispered, “You think being rough and going at it hard is going dispel how good I thought it was.”

Defiantly, Clark bucked and thrust up into him hard again.

Bruce cried out, and then he whimpered, “Your plan isn’t working because…” he braced his hands on Clark’s chest and rolled his hips, and moved up and down Clark’s length of aroused flesh. “ …oh fuck…” he met his lover’s eyes and he breathed with a catch in his voice, “…this is just as good.”

He leaned down, caressed Clark’s hair with his thumbs, “You feel so good inside me, Clark.” he passionately kissed his friend again, and again. “You can fuck me hard if you want, I don’t mind.”

Clark’s chest heaved under his palms. Then Clark’s strong hands caressed Bruce’s sweaty muscled back and then took a gentle hold of his hips, and then Clark held his gaze, as he began thrusting up, not rough anymore but with the same determination, slow and steady. Bruce moaned as his erection rubbed along Clark’s toned stomach and sternum, as his ass was taken. 

“You liked this last night too.” His lover said gravelly.

The memories of them being together still weren’t there, but they both remembered watching the other intently, he knew Clark remembered him riding Fallon’s cock, but it wasn’t Fallon’s cock, it was this cock, Clark’s cock. His body remembered this, even if his mind didn’t. Bruce confessed through panting lips, “Yes, and it’s better knowing it’s your cock that I’m riding, Clark.” 

He saw a look flit over his friend’s face, but he wasn’t sure he knew what it meant. Clark stretched up and kissed him softly.

It wasn’t long before they were quietly gasping against each other’s lips and racing to the edge, but Clark stilled before they got there, his eyes sparkling with desire and he murmured, “You wanted to see what our bodies remember.”

Bruce’s cock flexed at the suggestion, overawed by the offer, he nodded in confirmation.

Then Clark guided Bruce away, his body clung to him and shuddered as his lover’s cock left him. Then Bruce watched as his best friend reached over for the small bottle again. Then Clark gently pushed Bruce over onto his back, but this time, he slicked Bruce’s cock. 

Bruce groaned at the feeling of his lover finally touching his cock, and he groaned louder as Clark slowly swung his leg over and straddled him. Then Clark urged, “Come on, B. This is the final test.”

Bruce reached out and grasped his hips, and he watched as Clark’s body instinctively pressed back with anticipation. His words told him that Clark was still trying to disprove the best sex title, whether that was to himself or he was trying to prove Bruce wrong, he didn’t know. He’d told Clark he wasn’t trying to win, but the idea of proving Clark wrong was too delicious. He lined up, and slowly pressed up, and in. 

Clark growled softly, and Bruce inched his way inside. Bruce bit back a gasp. The way his ass held him was snuggly divine. His body remembered this too. Last night, he had thought it was caused by a beautiful alien. 

As Clark beared down onto him, his lover whined softly, and Bruce was slowly taken inside his ass. Bruce chuckled with wonder. It was still a beautiful alien that had given him and was giving him such pleasure.

As Clark gazed down at him, his best friend’s face was soft and vulnerable as he groaned, “Are you laughing at me?”

He stroked his naked back with his fingertips. “Oh no, baby, there’s nothing funny about this.” 

He began thrusting, slowly and smoothly, while in response Clark’s face creased with emotion and concentration, and he braced his hands on either side of Bruce’s shoulders and rocked his powerful body down for him, taking and giving pleasure. 

After a while of quiet passion, Clark’s powerful arms shook and he collapsed to his elbows and was then draped forward over him, chest to chest. Clark whined softly against Bruce’s throat, and Bruce had to tense his jaw not to echo him. With sweat on Bruce’s forehead, he kept thrusting until Clark moaned with quiet desperation, “Please, Bruce.”

He whispered into his ear, “You like this, don’t you?”

“Don’t make fun of me.” His best friend beseeched.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s torso, he whispered fiercely into Clark’s ear, “I couldn’t make fun of you for wanting me; I might as well make fun of myself.”

Bruce held him tight, braced his feet, and continued thrusting up into his friend’s ass. 

With pleasure induced delirium, Clark turned his head and whispered with a panting breath against Bruce’s cheek, “What have we done, Bruce, what have we done.”

He knew the foreboding of those words but his body didn’t care, it kept moving, his cock thrusting wetly.

Until Clark pleaded again, and Bruce went into action and he pushed them up into a sitting position. Clark was still in his lap and Bruce’s hand reached for Clark’s cock standing proud between them and began jerking it. Clark moaned and kissed him hungrily. 

They were a tangle of limbs as Bruce’s cock kept thrusting, Clark’s hips kept moving with need, Bruce’s hand stroking, with their lips and their breaths playing together.

He stroked his cock until Clark shuddered and came for him. When his friend’s body tightened around his cock, and Clark gasped his name, it tossed him over the edge too, and he growled his best friend’s name into his ear as he surged into him.

They stayed there in the same sitting position, stillness except for Bruce’s hand caressing his lover’s hair with tenderness until their panting breaths calmed. Then Clark moved. They echoed each other’s groan as he slipped off Bruce’s wet cock and rolled over onto the bed next to him. Come splashed, Bruce collapsed back onto the bed with a drawn out sigh. He closed his eyes and smiled with satiation and contentment. 

When he opened his eyes and then turned his head, he found Clark was lying on his side looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

His hair was as adorably messy as this morning; his eyes were sleepy but watchful. They lay together but this time there was no gap between them. Bruce reached out and caressed Clark’s face tenderly.

Clark blinked slowly, and he asked quietly, “What did we find out?”

Bruce swallowed hard, “I still don’t know.” His friend’s brow creased, and Bruce added, “I only know one thing for sure; I can’t let you go back to Lois.”

His friend stared back, and wondered, “You want me to give up a chance of happiness for ‘I don’t know’?”

“Could you be happy knowing what you could have and not having it?” he put forth.

His best friend smiled tightly, “What could I have?”

He confessed all he knew, “I want you, Clark.”

Clark held his gaze and said meaningfully, “You’ve had me.”

Bruce smiled wryly, “I know and I still want you.”

“You still think it was the best?”

He asked coyly, “Don’t you?”

His friend smiled softly, “Is that enough?”

“We have more than that.”

“I know that.” 

He said, “A chance… you talked about going for it… take a chance and give us some time, see where this can go.”

Clark swallowed hard with emotion and then he nodded, “A chance.”

Bruce couldn’t believe what he’d just done, what he’d asked for but he found he didn’t regret it. He leaned in, and his best friend leaned the rest of the way in and they sealed their pact with a kiss. 

As the kiss ended, he asked his best friend, “Is your heat-vision good at reheating takeout, because I’m starving and the microwave is useless at it.”

His best friend grinned, “I guess you were hungry tonight.”

He shook his head at his teasing, “Come on let’s try this heat vision.” He winced as he went to move. “I never got the chance to recover from last night.” 

Clark eyed him with a smile. Bruce groaned, “I know, I know that I asked for it.”

His friend offered his hand, and helped pull him up. 

As they headed for the living room, he said, “I never asked, did all the delegates leave with no trouble?”

Clark chuckled, “Yes, and despite your worries it went well.”

He goaded playfully, “Well I’m the first to admit human and alien relations can be a very good thing.”

His lover pulled him into his arms, kissed him, and whispered, “We already knew that.”

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Deft 7/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 3,205  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark finds out what a chance actually means.

~S~

He finally made it outside the airport terminal; Jimmy had just gone to hail a cab. It was days like this, he seriously considered telling his buddy the truth about himself. Jimmy Olsen had eagerly volunteered Clark and himself to cover a Christmas light show extravaganza on the other side of the country. He was all for festive cheer but with Jimmy by his side; he’d had to fly the old fashioned way. There and back.

They’d been stuck on the plane, circling the airport because of snow on the landing strip. Snow, he could’ve melted. He could’ve been home hours ago.

And thinking of home, as always he was meant to celebrate Christmas Eve at the farm with his mom. A week ago, his mom had generously extended an invitation to any of his friends who were at a loose end, and that meant his little buddy was invited which meant once they got the cab back to his apartment in midtown, where his truck was, he then had to drive them to Smallville. 

Thinking of one of the friends that had been invited, he dived into the restroom, did a quick change, and then went to check in.

He found him, standing on the balcony outside the boardroom of Wayne Enterprises. Superman could see through the glass, that there was a pride of corporate animals inside. He came to a stop, just out of view of the office. As he spied him out the corner of his eye, Bruce’s lips curled at the edges. “Good evening, Superman.”

Superman harrumphed, “Good evening…? You’re supposed to be on your way to the farm. You are still coming aren’t you?”

“Just finishing off some business and I’ll be on my way.” he reassured.

“You’re running late and how are you going to get…”

His friend smirked at his blustery nagging. “Alfred’s upstairs waiting, and the helicopter is on the roof ready to go.”

He was relieved and a little embarrassed, “Oh.”

“Don’t worry Clark, we’ll be there.”

He winced in response, and Bruce noticed, “What?”

Superman shrugged, “It’s just I’ll be late getting there myself.”

“You late, how?” Bruce teased.

He sighed, “I’ll explain later, but I’ve got to go now.”

“Emergency?”

“No, Jimmy just found a cab.” His best friend frowned in befuddlement, and Superman smiled endeared, “I’ll explain later. Bye.” 

Instinctively, he floated closer, but then hesitated. He saw Bruce’s frown turn into a wry smile, “You’re not sure how to say goodbye to me anymore are you?”

Flustered, he grimaced, “No.” 

His best friend who was now something else, something he didn’t have a name for yet, said gently, “I’ll see you at the farm.”

Superman nodded, and then he returned to the airport.

He left the restroom, just in time, as Jimmy saw him and he rushed over, “There you are CK, I got us a cab.”

Clark adjusted his glasses and smiled, “That’s great, Jimmy.”

~*~

A while later in Metropolis, Clark pulled his red pickup truck up outside the apartment building. A minute later, a hat and scarf wearing Lois Lane, left the building, and then opened the passenger side door. Clark smirked, “The truck has heating, Lois.”

Hazel eyes narrowed at him, and she mumbled, “Hilarious, Smallville.” Her gaze found Jimmy, she ordered, “In the back, Jimmy.”

Jimmy opened his mouth in surprise, “Why can’t I have the front seat?”

“The front seats are for adults, junior.”

His buddy turned to him, silently asking for backup, but Clark shrugged, “I’m staying out of it.”

Then Jimmy turned back and found Lois staring at him purposefully. Jimmy griped, “It’s not fair.”

Then Jimmy got out and got in the back seat. Lois climbed in the passenger side, their gazes met, and they shared a knowing smirk. Then he pulled off from the curb, heading for Smallville.

As they drove, Jimmy commented, “I’m sure thankful Mrs Kent invited me. My folks haven’t been into Christmas for a long time not since...” Jimmy stuttered to a stop.

Clark and Lois met each other’s gaze, knowing and remembering an old friend. Then Lois replied, “Mrs K’s just nice like that, it’s where Smallville got it from.”

He saw through the rear view mirror, a glimmer of a smile, and then their buddy said, “Yeah you can’t get nicer than CK.”

Clark felt honoured by the compliment, but then he snorted softly, and queried, “What about you Lois; the General, and Lucy too busy?”

Lois shrugged, “The General, Lucy and I cooped up together too long and merry is the last thing you could describe us as.”

He nodded along sombrely, he remembered some quiet Christmases at the farm, he knew that was one of the reasons his mom wanted to fill the house with people. 

They travelled in silence for a while. 

Then Jimmy broke the silence, “Are you sure we weren’t supposed to buy presents?”

Clark nodded, “That’s right; my mom thought it was better that way.”

Beside him, Lois grumbled, “Yeah, Mrs K is the Grinch who stole my Prada.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you had Prada, Lois?” Jimmy wondered.

Lois Lane griped, “I could’ve, or diamonds, god knows what Bruce would’ve bought me.”

Jimmy’s eyes widened, “Bruce Wayne… is he coming too?”

Clark shook his head at his friend’s avarice. Then he replied to Jimmy, “Yeah, he’ll be there.” then he said to Lois, “And so Lois, what would you have bought Bruce in return?”

A look of trepidation flashed over her features, and Jimmy concurred in words, “Well, yeah because what do you buy a billionaire for Christmas without looking like pauper.”

Internally, he concurred, luckily until now he and his friend had traded in IOU’s and favours. When they needed something, they’d turn to each other if the other had the skills needed. However now, Clark realised he was in the same situation as he’d been in floating next to the Wayne tower, they were still best friend’s but now he wasn’t sure what he was meant to do. Was he supposed to buy Bruce a Christmas present now? Had Bruce got him something? He might have it with him when he arrived, and Clark hadn’t got him anything. Shit, what was he supposed to buy him?

With his mind ticking away, he kept driving, staring out the windshield into the snowy night.

~*~

As he pulled into the farmyard both Jimmy and Lois sighed with relief and hustled out of the truck and into the house. In the dark with the house lit up, it was a beacon calling to him as well. He got out the truck and followed. In the empty paddock, he saw the outline of the Wayne Enterprises helicopter already there.

He took a fortifying breath and went in the house.

The kitchen was infused with the aroma of just out the oven shortcake and gingerbread. His apron wearing mother was welcoming Jimmy and hugging Lois. His mom spotted him over Lois’s shoulder and smiled lovingly. Clark smiled right back. He didn’t have to say it; he’d said it a thousand times in his life but… “Everything smells great, Mom.”

His boss came out of the living room, and greeted them, “Hey gang.”

Jimmy’s eyes widened, “Hey, Mr White.”

Lois harrumphed, “I wondered why you left the office early.”

Clark said, “I had space for you in my truck, Perry.”

Perry pursed his lips, “It’s alright, kid, I didn’t want to hog the front seat.”

The photographer looked smug at the hypothetical scenario of Lois being put in the back with him.

Clark removed his coat, and Jimmy and Lois followed suit. His mom came over to him and uttered, “Your guests are here.”

He nodded, “The helicopter was hard to miss.”

He headed for the living room, with Jimmy following behind. Lois stayed in the kitchen to chat to his mom. He entered to find more people than he expected. Dick and Barbara glanced up and smiled. Clark smiled in return, “You made it, I thought…?”

Barbara cringed, “We decided all day tomorrow with my dad was going to be enough.”

Dick nodded, and said wryly, “Yeah.”

Clark smirked while imagining Jim Gordon interrogating the younger man. Then remembering his other friend, he motioned, “Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, this is Jimmy Olsen.”

They all nodded to each other, and Dick commented, “I’ve seen your work, cool photos, man.”

Jimmy smiled proudly.

Then Barbara said, “Well it’s hard to follow Clark’s articles without seeing his photos, Dick.”

His buddy’s smile faded a touch, but then another voice added, “They do make a good team.”

Both Jimmy and Clark turned around, and were greeted by J'onn. Jimmy smiled seeing a familiar face, “Hi Detective Jones.”

The older man soothed, “It’s John tonight, Jimmy.”

Clark’s attention had drifted, and he swallowed hard seeing the man he also made a good team with standing by the open fire, he was wearing a midnight blue turtle-necked wool sweater, and jeans. He looked… 

John urged, “Clark…?”

His gaze darted back, and he smiled flustered, “Hi John.”

His empathic friend raised a knowing brow at his distraction. Clark returned his gaze to Bruce and mentally crossed off buying him a sweater for Christmas. Clark cleared his throat, and then introduced, “Jim this is Bruce Wayne.”

Kind of nervously, Jimmy nodded, and then nodded again, “It’s nice to meet you… um Bruce.”

Then Clark noticed the older gentleman wrapped up and sitting in the chair next to the fire. His nose was red and sore, and he held a handkerchief in his hand. Clark smiled with fondness, and then said, “Jimmy this is Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce’s…” hesitated, then he realise the man was here because he was a friend, not for his job title, “Bruce’s foster father.”

He saw Bruce’s eyes widened slightly, but Alfred who was too poorly to care right now only nodded, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, young man.”

Jimmy smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” 

He went to offer his hand, but Alfred waved him away, “You don’t want my germs.”

The younger man pulled his hand back worriedly, and Clark patted him on the back, “Why don’t you get a drink, Jim.”

Alfred sniffled, “Can I have another hot toddy.”

Jimmy nodded, and then wandered back to the kitchen and Clark raised his eyebrow at all his other friends. Then he joked, “You all hitched a lift in the helicopter?”

There was movement on the stairs, and then a familiar voice replied, “Not all of us were land bound tonight.”

Clark rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically, “Well, you were lucky.” Conner approached and they gave each other a quick hug. Clark revealed, “You don’t know the half of it.”

Bruce uttered, “You were at the airport?”

“And before that on a plane.” He added.

Dick uttered amused, “You were on a plane?”

Clark shrugged, “Me and Jimmy.”

Everyone nodded along and uttered knowingly, “Oh.”

He glanced around, “Is everyone having a nice time?”

Barbara replied, “Your mom’s cookies are addictive.”

Dick concurred, “This is when I question the sense of wearing tight…”

Just then, Jimmy returned with a mug of cocoa, and a hot toddy and he passed Alfred it as requested. At the sudden silence, Jimmy glanced around, “Wearing tight what?”

There was a pause, and then Conner spoke up, “Jeans, I mean we’re all gonna have to open a button by the end of the night.”

Jimmy grinned, “I know what you mean; you should see the pie that just came out of the oven.”

Clark shook his head and then announced, “I’m just going upstairs to get changed out of this suit.”

Everyone nodded along and began chatting between themselves.

~*~

Minutes later, Clark returned to the living room wearing his own sweater and jeans. He noticed his absence straightaway. He caught Alfred’s eye and the older man motioned outside with his eyes.

He smiled and then went to the door, and went outside. There he found him; he was sitting on the porch steps, and seemed to be contemplating the snowy scenery. Bruce didn’t react as Clark closed the door, and then went and stood, leaning against the painted wooden post nearby. Clark was quiet for a moment, and then he uttered softly, “Too much festive cheer in there for you?”

Bruce spoke just as softly, “No, it’s just right.”

“So what are you doing out here?”

His friend murmured, “It seemed you were doing your best in there not to look at me.”

Clark replied with a snicker, “Maybe subconsciously, I just… I don’t know where the boundaries are anymore.”

Bruce glanced sideways at him, “You mean, because you wanted to kiss me goodbye earlier?”

He nodded along, “That, and then on the way here, I realised I didn’t know if we were exchanging presents or not… and then I walked in and you look gorgeous in that sweater and…”

He took a breath, and then he moved. Usually, he’d have taken a seat on the step next to his best friend, but right now, he positioned himself on the top step, so Bruce ended up between his legs, with his back to Clark’s chest. At the comfortable but intimate position, Bruce leaned back into him.

Clark wrapped his arms around him, and breathed in the scent of him, and he continued speaking but with his mouth next to Bruce’s ear, “…I don’t normally let myself notice, and if we were normal, I’d have kissed you hello.”

Bruce hummed, “Being normal is highly overrated.”

“But it has its benefits too. Do you want me to get you a Christmas present, Bruce?”

“I don’t know.”

Clark murmured with amusement, “I guess it’s hard to think when you can have everything you want already.” He kissed his ear, “I bet your parents spoiled you huh, a hundred presents under the tree?”

So close, he heard Bruce swallow, and then he spoke, “I was spoilt, but not in the way you mean. My mom and dad only ever gave me one present at this time of year.”

He frowned in confusion, “Just one?”

His best friend turned his head and met his gaze; Bruce smiled softly, “I was spoilt. I didn’t have to ask, or whine to get what I wanted because I never wanted for anything. I had everything already. My mom and I would watch Christmas movies together, happy ones, and sad ones, but they all had something in common; there was always a kid who wanted something for Christmas. Sometimes, it was a trainset or an action figure, a bicycle or a pony, and I’d watch bemused, because all these so special things, I already had. They were nice things to have but they weren’t special to me, I just had them in my life so I didn’t have to wish for anything.”

He saw the light of memories dim in Bruce’s eyes, and knew what he was feeling. Clark smiled tightly. Bruce nodded, “It was only after they died, that I started to wish for something at Christmas.”

Clark reached up and caressed his friend’s hair, and cooed, “Bruce.”

“Alfred always put the tree up but I was smart, too smart, and after that first year and the wishing didn’t work, there wasn’t any point in it anymore.”

With emotion, Clark kissed his friend’s forehead, “I’m sorry.”

A small smile broke on Bruce’s face, and he murmured, “It’s okay.”

Their gazes met and then together they leaned in and kissed gently. It was sweet and comforting, but with an underlying echo of the passion that they’d shared a few days ago. Their lips parted, and Bruce smiled, and revealed, “I heard Lois and your mom talking a few minutes ago.”

Clark’s brow creased, “What did they say?”

Bruce grimaced, “Lois was saying she was confused because a few days ago, she thought you had started flirting with her again out of nowhere, and then the next day, something had changed again.”

Clark winced, and said wryly, “Damn I didn’t mean to confuse her, but you know what happened.”

His friend nodded, “We happened.”

He caressed his best friend’s cheek, “Yeah.”

Bruce’s eyes sparkled, “And I didn’t even have to wish for you.”

Clark snorted softly, “But we still don’t know what it is, what to call it.”

His friend said, “It’s Christmas, both our families are here, we’re sitting here on your step, cuddling, wearing woolly sweaters so I think it’s safe to assume that we can call ourselves boyfriends or something like that.”

His heart fluttered hearing that silly declaration, and a happy grin spread across his face ear to ear. Bruce laughed softly seeing his reaction, and then he murmured, “Come here.”

He’d agreed to give them a chance, it had only been days since then, but there’d been a touch of apprehension in him about what they were doing, but he found it had floated away like a snowflake. Clark leaned in and he kissed his boyfriend. Bruce groaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting unhurriedly again and again. 

Sitting on the farmhouse porch, they kissed until the door opened, and his mom began, “Do you two want some hot cocoa…”

Her speech stuttered to a stop, and Clark and Bruce ended their kiss slowly. Then they turned and gazed up at Martha Kent. 

For a long moment, there was concern and the boding of someone used to keeping secrets in her eyes. She glanced back over her shoulder into the kitchen before returning her gaze to them. He recognised the question in her eyes 'Is this something I have to hide?' He had no doubt she would if he wanted her to.

He returned his gaze to his boyfriend, and Bruce returned his gaze to him. Then the man who had asked for a chance blinked slowly, and Clark understood. Bruce stood up, then Clark did too, and then Clark met his mom’s gaze, and smiled open and wide. He held out his hand, and without looking, Bruce took hold of it, and they moved towards the kitchen door together.

The worry on his mom’s careworn face was replaced by bemusement and fondness, and then she re-entered the kitchen and Clark and Bruce followed her in.

As they walked in, everyone was in the kitchen and one by one, their family turned and saw them, and they saw realisation dawn on their faces, as they saw them holding hands with each other. J'onn smirked knowingly.

Lois glanced between them, and then she declared, “Well, I just knew something had come over him.”

Connor, Dick, and Barbara ewwed at the double entendre, Jimmy looked dumbfounded for a moment, and Perry rolled his eyes, “Judas Priest.”

And then Jimmy caught on and uttered, “Oh.”

Before anyone could say anymore, Alfred appeared in the doorway, still holding onto his handkerchief, he spotted them holding hands but unperturbed, he just muttered, “I could do with a mug of Martha's cocoa, if you don't mind."

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and I'm wishing you all a happy year to come.


End file.
